worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Fort Teller
Fort Teller, Washington is a fictional American military installation in the American state of Washington. Overview During the Cold War in the 1980s, U.S. President Ronald Reagan proposed a space-based defense initiative that would defend the United States and NATO in the event of a nuclear attack from the Soviet Union. This was to act as a countermeasure to the promise of Mutually Assured Destruction (MAD), which would see the destruction of both belligerents in the event of a nuclear exchange. This proposed initiative materialized into the Strategic Defense Initiative (SDI), popularly known as the Star Wars project, and would defend the U.S. from such nuclear attacks. Fort Teller is likely a reference to Edward Teller, father of the American hydrogen bomb and advocate of the SDI. SDI was based at Fort Teller as of 1989. Unfortunately for the U.S., the project ultimately failed due to the infeasibility of defeating massed ICBM attacks using the technology available at the time. The project fragmented into several smaller defensive programs, but continued to operate in name at Fort Teller. World War III World War III broke out between NATO and the Soviet Union in the fall of 1989, pitting the two sides against each other in Western Europe. In an effort to divert America's focus away from the war and to prevent the deployment of the REFORGER convoys, the Soviet Union invaded Seattle during the fall, and subsequently occupied Washington State. After the Soviets secured the whole of Puget Sound and forced the Americans on the defensive, they made a determined strike against Fort Teller in an effort to shut down the SDI. It was hoped that by capturing Fort Teller, the Soviets could prevent a retaliatory nuclear strike on their homeland if the Soviet Union ever chose to launch an offensive attack on the U.S. Fortunately for the Americans, the Soviets were unaware of the project's failure, but if Fort Teller fell, the Soviets would discover this elaborate ploy and attack the U.S. in full force. The defense of Fort Teller became a top priority for the U.S. Army. The Soviets launched their attack eastward into the Washington Rockies and attacked the region in full force. However, it would be some time before they arrived at the Fort, so the surviving American battalions drew up their plan of defense. The battalions, led by Colonel Jeremiah Sawyer of the U.S. 5th Battalion, would set up a defense perimeter around the small town of Cascade Falls, buying time for Colonel Wilkins of the Oregon National Guard to fortify Fort Teller. The delaying action was successful and the Americans lured the Russians into Cascade Falls in an attempt to wipe out their strike force in a concentrated defense, resulting in the Battle of Cascade Falls. Unfortunately, the Soviet force was stronger than anticipated, and with reinforcements on the way, they would easily overwhelm the Americans at both Cascade Falls and at Fort Teller. In a last-ditch effort to save the installation, Colonel Sawyer launched a tactical nuke against the Soviets while they were still in Cascade Falls, killing hundreds of Soviets and many American soldiers. The resulting nuclear fallout cut off the Soviets' access to Fort Teller, effectively saving the base and preserving its nuclear secrets. Fort Teller remained in American control after the U.S. Army liberated Seattle in winter, 1989. See also *Strategic Defense Initiative Category:Locations